Fight from the Inside
by Lybra98
Summary: "Hey tú chico, ¡hey tú! ¿Piensas que sabes lo que estás haciendo? Piensas que vas a poner las cosas al derecho. Eres tan sólo otro cuadro en la pared de un adolescente. Eres tan sólo otro bobo listo para caer. Eres tan solo otra fuente de riqueza. Tú tienes que luchar desde el interior, atacar desde atrás, no puedes ganar con tus manos atadas". Esta es la historia de Deidara.


**Fight from the Inside  
**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

 **1\. La Roca y el niño.**

Deidara era un chico joven, que vivía en la aldea ninja de Iwagakure, más conocida como "Iwa". Desde niño, y siguiendo la tradición shinobi de sus padres, quiso ser ninja, pero también el pequeño destacó muy pronto por sus habilidades artísticas. Incluso, a los ojos de sus padres, progresó más rápido en el arte que en la Academia Ninja, cuando a los siete años descubrió la plastilina y comenzó a esculpir figuras diversas. Entre sus preferidas estaban los ositos, y entre aquellas que no lograba como él quería y eran causa de sus tempranas frustraciones, estaban los halcones. De todas maneras, Deidara insistía en ir a la Academia, a diferencia de su madre, que pensaba que para su único hijo sería más seguro volcarse al mundo del arte.

Desde niño fue un chico muy gritón, al que le gustaba sobresalir. Hacía algunas esculturas para su madre, pero no así para su padre. Quería impresionarle, y se dedicó a entrenar el primer paso básico de los aspirantes a ninjas, el taijutsu. Cuál fue su desilusión al ver que no progresaba muy rápido: no le gustaba recibir tantos golpes en un cuerpo a cuerpo. Le parecía estúpido ponerse en una situación dañina tan rápidamente. Su padre y su sensei le invitaron a seguir con el ninjutsu y a practicar con sus compañeros de clases, pero el niño rebelde decidió llevarles la contraria al conocer lo que era el genjutsu. Alucinaciones, cambios en la percepción de la realidad: en una palabra, una manera de llevar su arte al mundo ninja. A los nueve, Deidara había decidido que el genjutsu sería su especialidad ninja, contra las indicaciones de su familia, históricamente destacada en el ninjutsu. Pero Deidara no podía lograr crear genjutsus tan duraderos como los imaginaba en su mente, y a medida que mejoraba en su ejecución de los mismos, se hacían más engañosos, pero al mismo tiempo, más efímeros. Cuando le dijeron y comprendió, que no podría sobrevivir sólo con eso en el campo de batalla, no lo tomó tan mal. Por aquel entonces, autodidactamente había aprendido a manejar los lápices, carbones, cualquier tipo de pintura y pinceles, y sus esculturas se habían complejizado a un nivel sorprendente. A pesar de estar largas horas en su habitación haciendo arte, el entrenamiento le ayudaba a soportar los dolores del encorvamiento crónico del artista que de muy pequeño se le había manifestado. Agradecía que su vista no se viera consumida por estar prácticamente tirado sobre sus creaciones para darle finos detalles. Por el contrario, al practicar genjutsu ésta se había afinado. Quizás el arte y el genjutsu no le servirían para ganar una gran batalla afuera, pero sus ojos identificaban más rápido que cualquiera de sus compañeros -e incluso algunos de sus senpai- el engaño de un genjutsu. Fue por esa época cuando comenzó a tener ideas acerca de lo palpable y dura que era la realidad, como las rocas de su aldea, y de que no tenía sentido aferrarse a ella. No, él estaba destinado a algo mejor y lo sabía.

A los doce años se convirtió en genin, haciendo equipo con sus amigos Kurotsuchi y Akatsuchi. Por aquel entonces, Deidara envidiaba un poco a su prima hermana por el manejo que hacía de la cal, y empezó a buscar su propia sustancia que no fuera nada más que unas burdas rocas. Y de tan destacado grupo, el mejor entre los genin, resultó que sería entrenado por el mismísimo Tsuchikage, Onoki. El abuelo de Kurotsuchi, quien puso expectativas muy altas en ellos. Deidara fue el más insolente a la hora de tener que obedecer a un viejo que parecía tener más un pie en la tumba que en Iwa. Akatsuchi se quejaba diciendo que Kurotsuchi tenía la culpa por ser la nieta del kage y que ella tendría privilegios. Pero en ese tiempo, los tres transpiraron como nunca imaginaron en sus vidas. Inclusive el viejo a veces desvariaba pensando que alguno de sus alumnos debería sucederle en el puesto de Tsuchikage.

Fueron en esos años cuando Deidara explotó al máximo su capacidad para el ninjutsu y su habilidad analítica. Había logrado unir la pelea ninja con el arte de sus esculturas en distintos materiales. La tierra y la arcilla le resultaban las más maleables. La cal fue descartada rápidamente, eso era cosa de Kurotsuchi y su consistencia no le servía de mucho.

El viejo Tsuchikage era tan sobreprotector de sus alumnos, que Deidara se fue alejando de su familia por el simple hecho de pasar demasiadas horas entrenando. Tenían severamente prohibido salir de sus aldeas en cualquier misión, por más importante que fuese, hasta la mayoría de edad. El viejo kage quería cuidar de la integridad de sus pupilos. Y Deidara comprendió que, a pesar de ser al que más reprendía, el viejo Onoki había decidido en su interior que él le sucedería en el puesto. Aunque como él le reprendía, primero quería "dominar su explosivo carácter temperamental que le llevaba a tomar decisiones apresuradas siendo guiado por sus emociones". Y es que a Deidara, el decálogo ninja no le sentaba bien. Odiaba cualquier convencionalismo que determinara la manera en la que tenía que actuar. Odiaba que le dijeran qué tenía que hacer. Y cuanto más crecía y se adentraba en la adolescencia, más rebelde y perspicaz se volvía.

Una noche decidió escapar de la aldea. Su alma libre quería conocer el mundo exterior. No sería mucho, simplemente una noche, una visita, una escapadita. Su orgullo de chunin se elevó a niveles estratosféricos cuando burló con facilidad la estricta vigilancia de los jounin encargados de las entradas de la aldea.

El mundo afuera era igual, aburridamente igual. Y maravillosamente nuevo, por el sólo hecho de estar afuera por primera vez. Anonadado, se descuidó y caminó más de la cuenta, alejándose cada vez más de la aldea y de la luz. Había en él una tensión entre ver un mundo igual, y no querer reconocer que las pequeñas diferencias le fascinaban. Sus ojos de halcón no le sirvieron de mucho en plena oscuridad, pero Deidara ya tenía quince años y su calidad como shinobi ora había superado a la de sus padres. No le pasaría nada. Sentir esa adrenalina saliendo del miedo y convirtiéndose en atrevimiento, le hizo impulsarse a caminar más, como cuando creaba sus obras de arte. Y tontamente, fue a meterse en el camino de unos bandidos.

En un principio se ocultó, utilizando su doton de arcilla, entre los árboles rocosos. Aquellas personas reían a carcajadas y hablaban sobre un supuesto botín capturado de un pueblito vecino. Deidara frunció sus labios en señal de desprecio. Las cosas materiales como el oro nunca le habían conmovido ni un pelo, ni siquiera en representaciones artísticas, aunque no sabía el por qué. Aun así, decidió quedarse espiando. Cosas de ninjas. Culpa del viejo por impedirles ir a misiones en el extranjero.

El panorama se le hacía aburrido, cuando captó su atención una pequeña figura. Una niña, acompañada de un feroz can, apareció corriendo, llorando y exigiendo a los ladrones la devolución de los pocos tesoros de su pueblo. Deidara no era una persona empática, aun como artista, prefería que lo comprendieran a él que andar comprendiendo a los demás, pero aquella situación amenazaba con ponerse peligrosa. Seguía sin haber realizado muchos progresos en el taijutsu, y esos tipos se veían regordetes. Los golpes de Akatsuchi, quien siempre le ganaba en el cuerpo a cuerpo por más gordo que fuera, volvieron a su mente y se le hizo un nudo en la garganta.

La niña llegó donde los bandidos, que se reían y la miraban con sorna. Chilló como poseída por el poco dinero de su familia. El perro les gruñó con más ferocidad. Y ese grupo sólo se reía.

–Ey, podríamos venderla, a esa edad todas son vírgenes.

–Oye, oye, venderla virgen no es un requisito para conseguir buen dinero– respondió otro, con una mirada lasciva.

Y algo en Deidara estalló. Hizo click en su interior, esa niña no pasaría de los seis años como mucho. Y aunque nadie se había dignado a darle la famosa charla sobre sexo, su pubertad y su instinto ya le habían enseñado un par de cosas. Y definitivamente, no quería presenciar la violación de una niña, no frente a sus ojos sin hacer nada.

Echó mano a su bolsa ninja ubicada en su cadera, jamás habría salido sin prepararse. Pero antes de poder accionar, una luz le cegó temporalmente. Uno de los bandidos había intentado acercarse a la niña, la cual fue defendida por su perro. Asustado, intentó quitarse al colosal can de encima, y una vez logrado, uno de sus compañeros metió rápidamente algo en las fauces del animal. En pocos segundos, un ruido sordo, fuego y una explosión volaron al animal en pedazos; la niña fue expelida por la onda explosiva y no paraba de gritar que no oía nada, llorando por su perro.

Las carcajadas del grupo crecieron a un nivel vulgar. Cuando dos de esos engendros se acercaron a la niña, Deidara se maldijo a sí mismo. Él, tan versado en el combate a larga distancia, había saltado inconscientemente frente a esos brutos. Y por muy ninja que fuese, el miedo le paralizó al instante y recibió una trompada que le hizo escupir sangre. Ahora sí se había enojado. Un par de clones de arcilla, uno para alejar a la niña y otro para apoyarle, bastaron para advertir al grupo de que se enfrentaban a un ninja. Pudo engañar a un par y noquearlos, pero el que parecía el líder -más inteligente y más grande, desgraciadamente- le lanzó una mirada que se lo dijo todo: él había vivido batallas reales a muerte, Deidara no tenía experiencia. Y por enésima vez, volvió a maldecir al Tsuchikage. Su primer ataque falló, y a cambio una bomba explotó sobre su clon de arcilla, volando en pedazos. El ruido de las explosiones aumentaba su taquicardia, le atontaba, le hacía zumbar los oídos. "Así, pero más grande, debe ser la guerra", se distrajo pensando. Y recibió otro golpe, esta vez directo a sus costillas. Doblado en dos, sintiendo que le faltaba el aire, se insultó a sí mismo como ninja. El tipo le tomó de su largo cabello y le espetó:

–Vaya, así que tenemos una putita que intenta hacerse el héroe. ¿Por qué no te vendo a un prostíbulo a ti también? Con esa cara de niña servirías más chupándola que jugando a ser ninja.

La mirada de Deidara se descolocó. Pocas veces le pasaba, sólo cuando hacía una obra de arte que realmente le satisfacía y se terminaba estropeando. Sus pupilas se achicaron, los ojos se le inyectaron en sangre, su boca empezó a babear espuma. El rechinido de sus dientes hacía un horrible ruido de huesos crujientes. Demasiado con esforzarse por mantener el clon que ocultaba a la pequeña a unos pocos metros de allí. No. Él no era una niña. Él era un hombre. Y muy en el fondo lo sabía, era un artista, era un hombre loco.

Con rapidez manoteó uno de los explosivos del tipo. Parecía una dinamita pequeña. Sin fuego, se le ocurrió una idea desesperada. Manipuló su chakra y su arcilla. Juntó el calor en la palma de su mano, y con las brasas de las recientes explosiones, encendió la mecha. La arcilla moldeable fue asegurada alrededor del explosivo. Y sin más, siguiendo en su velocidad sobrehumana, lo metió en los pantalones del tipo, quien desesperado intentó librarse del aparato. No podía creer que ese enclenque se haya movido tan rápido. Por mucho que maldijo, no pudo despegarse la arcilla. Su entrepierna explotó.

Deidara le observaba de cerca, maravillado. Los gritos de horror de ese pedófilo le encantaron. Pero lo que más le gustó, fue ver el ruido atronador a la par que la carne volaba. Casi, como cuando hacía su arte. Sus ojos azules se oscurecieron de placer. No cabía en sí mismo. Poseído, empezó a carcajear y le gritó al hombre tirado en el piso, desangrándose:

–¡Jajaja! ¡Cómete tu pene, si es que lo encuentras! ¡PUTO, HM! ¿Quién es la niña ahora?

Él era un shinobi, una estrella shinobi, era una estrella.

No le interesaba matarle. Con dejarlo así en el camino, con sus entrañas voladas, le bastaba. Volar algo se sintió bien. Se giró hacia sus compañeros caídos que miraban horrorizados la escena. Buscó el resto de los explosivos, pero cuando iba a accionarlos, uno salió de la nada con la niña de rehén. Un cuchillo en su cuello. Mierda, la adrenalina no le permitió observar que su chakra había cambiado, y que su clon de arcilla había sido derrotado.

Todo pasó muy rápido. Antes de poder trazar un plan, el último hombre estaba desplomado, la niña volaba en los aires en manos de su maestro, y éste se le lanzó en un estallido de furia. En Iwa, todos eran bastante explosivos.

–¡Maldito Deidara!– vociferó Onoki, dándole una brusca cachetada –. ¡Mira lo que has hecho! ¡Niño inconsciente!

Su aventura había acabado.

* * *

La vuelta a la aldea fue lo más humillante que había vivido. El sermón del viejo no duró solamente horas, sino que se repitió por semanas. Su madre lloraba, su padre le ignoraba exigiéndole con el silencio una disculpa. Akatsuchi y Kurotsuchi se preocuparon y le hicieron contarles todo. De mala gana, lo hizo. Pero pronto comenzaron esas bromas que sólo le gustaban cuando las hacía, jamás cuando las recibía. Y ahora, se le burlaban en la cara.

–¿Qué te pasó, nichan? Debiste combinar un potente movimiento contra las costillas del enemigo, girar con rapidez, utilizar el bakuton...

–Cállate, Kurotsuchi– la cortó molesto.

Ella finalizó su coreografía de guerra, pero se le acercó con esa sorna que había desarrollado:

–Deidara-nii, ¿crees que puedes ganarme en taijutsu?

Él la fulminó con la mirada. Desde pequeños, fueron amigos, más que nada por su parentesco. Al formar el equipo genin de Onoki, Kurotsuchi llegó a parecerle linda - bueno, había niñas mucho más hermosas a las que admirar. Pero a medida que crecía, le repudiaba que ella estuviera tan llena de confianza, al punto de convertirse en amigos y rivales. Tonta machota. Encima con ese cabello corto, parecía más aún un macho.

–Tranquilo, Deidara– intervino Akatsuchi –. Pero tampoco puedes culparla, con ese pelo, es lógico que te hayan confundido con una niña –. Sentenció con total normalidad, como si se tratara del clima.

A Deidara volvió a darle su tic de rechinar los dientes. Era muy nervioso. Y como artista, también muy sensible.

–¿Qué carajos tiene que ver mi pelo en todo esto? ¡No tenía por qué amenazarme con venderme a un prostíbulo! ¿Acaso no me defendías de los niños idiotas que se burlaban de mi cabello cuando éramos niños?– se paró con violencia y le tomó por el chaleco táctico –. ¿¡O acaso eres un idiota más como el resto, hm!?

El silencio que reinó en el siempre ruidoso trío no le molestó como a los demás. Antes de recibir una respuesta, giró sobre sus talones y se dirigió al campo de entrenamiento. Después de todo, sus horas se habían duplicado como castigo del viejo Tsuchikage. Descargarse no le vendría tan mal.

Se odió a sí mismo cuando, caminando rápido, recordó la vez que un niño mayor le tironeó su cabello por los hombros a los once, acusándolo de afeminado. No entendían el concepto de estética, a él no le iba bien el cabello corto, eso era todo. Más no pudo evitar restregarse furioso una lágrima que se escapó rebelde.

Él era un hombre. Cuando llegó frente al Tsuchikage, le espetó una orden, más que un pedido:

–Viejo, quiero entrar al Cuerpo de Explosivos de Iwagakure, hm.

* * *

El viejo Onoki se oponía por fuera, más no por dentro. Sabía que Deidara sería un miembro estrella de ese Cuerpo, y seguiría estando bajo sus órdenes. También cumplía con los requisitos del cuidado táctico. Sólo tenía miedo, porque Deidara era un niño aún. Se preguntó si hizo bien en alejar al equipo de su nieta del exterior tanto tiempo. Se estremeció al pensar que quien pudo haber estado en el lugar del chico hubiese sido su amada Kurotsuchi. Y en la soledad consigo mismo, el sabio anciano repitió una vez más el mismo eterno proceso: reconocer su error. A partir de ese mismo día, les enviaría a misiones al exterior, pero bajo un sensei del Cuerpo de Explosivos. Deidara ingresaría, pero primero, necesitaba más experiencia y disciplina. Necesitaba saber, que nada le sería fácil.

* * *

Deidara no podía sacarse de su cabeza la iluminación de las bombas. Más tranquilo, al recordar lo que hizo, vomitó. Pero se autojustificó inmediatamente cuando recordó a la niña, de la cual ya ni se acordaba el nombre, ya que el viejo se había encargado de devolverla a su familia sana y salva. Las bombas, los explosivos, eran estridentes. Si estabas cerca podían dejarte sordo. Pero bien usadas, cumplían con los requisitos para su tan admirado ataque a distancia. Incluso comenzó a imaginar cómo se las manipularía con chakra, tierra o arcilla. La unidad de Explosivos mantenía sus jutsus en el más cerrado de los secretos.

Pero él los averiguaría todos. Leer siempre se le había dado bien, siempre y cuando fuese de su egoísta interés. Así fue como descubrió que el arte no era sólo obras clásicas para ser admiradas eternamente. Porque en esas explosiones, pudo ver cómo el arte se manifestaba como hermosos fuegos artificiales.

Hermoso.

Luminoso.

Efímero.

Lo único que no le había gustado, era el humo. Tapaba el hermoso cráter de la tierra herida.

Tierra herida. Si en Iwa fuese escuchado y reconocido por su arte, no tendría tantas ganas de volar por los aires las rocas de sus montañas.

Se sobresaltó cuando el _viejo-cadera-rota_ se le apareció en una explosión de tierra. Otro detalle: la explosión de tierra era interesante, pero no ensuciarse así el rostro.

–A partir de mañana, ingresarás bajo mi vigilancia al Cuerpo de Explosivos.

Los ojos azules de Deidara se iluminaron con una tonalidad clara. Saltó y no pudo evitar agarrar al anciano de las barbas y gritarle su agradecimiento:

–¡Eres una mierda pero aún te funcionan los sesos, viejo infeliz! ¡Estoy feliz, hm!

Lo mataría, mataría a ese niñato irrespetuoso. Liberándose, agregó:

–Sólo porque demostraste ser medianamente bueno en una situación tan riesgosa. A pesar de tu inmadurez, te las arreglaste muy bien con la poca arcilla de la que disponías y esa bomba de criminales baratos. Inclusive, me hizo recordar un poco al kinjutsu de…

–¿Kinjutsu?

–Ya, te contaré mientras vamos al Cuartel, sígueme insolente.

* * *

 **¡Hola again! Por cuestiones personales no he podido actualizar _Consecuencias_. En cambio, he hecho algo que no tenía planeado, más no podía aguantarme más. Este es el primer fic ObiDei que comencé a escribir, según los datos un 6 de mayo de 2017 (¿quién cumpliría años el día anterior?). Es un longfic que tardará en desarrollarse, y la historia a la que más ganas de escribirla le he tenido todo este tiempo. La excusa es perfecta: Deidara es un personaje casi sin pasado, así que aquí está mi versión de los hechos. Y es a la vez, el primer Deidara que escribí en mi vida, por lo que es muy importante para mí.**

 **El lenguaje será normal (léase adulto), y no necesariamente yo ni el personaje principal (Deidara, lol) coincidimos en ello... O quizás Deidara sí. Por eso tuve que poner la calificación más alta -.-'**

 **En fin, esta historia tuvo mucho tiempo en estado de coma. La actualización no será rápida, por cuanto finalizar _Consecuencias_ es la prioridad ahora, sumado a los problemas para escribir.**

 **Datos de color: para el final de este capítulo, Deidara tiene 15 años. El fic está inspirado, como la mayoría de los que hago, en música que escucho. Especialmente la canción que me impulsó a escribir el inicio fue muy importante. No obstante, debido a la tónica tuve que buscar en mis recuerdos más rebeldes, y finalmente me reencontré con una canción que terminó dándole vida a este nuevo monstruo que estoy pariendo: _Fight from the Inside_ , de Queen. El summary es una traducción de algunas estrofas. Pueden buscar esta maravillosa obra y leer la letra, creo que ayudará a entender qué quiero lograr en parte con esta historia.**

 **Ojalá sea de su agrado. Estoy abierta a escuchar opiniones :)**

 **¡Cambio y fuera!**


End file.
